Un tout nouveau monde (par Almayen)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Harry Potter, 1er du nom, s'ennuie ferme. Ne supportant plus la vie à la cour, il décide de s'octroyer quelques heures de liberté, avant de retrouver sa couronne et ses responsabilités. Ce n'est pas quelques heures volées qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit à la vie du royaume, non? Mais ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de rencontrer Drago, un voleur des rues libre d'esprit.
1. Suis moi

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Prims pop** nous a demandé un Drarry où Draco emmène Harry sur son tapis volant, ce qui est un véritable rêve bleu pour le jeune prince ! **Almayen**, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) :** prims, j'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire ! En effet ta commande parlait simplement du "rêve bleu" mais j'ai décidé de faire un cadre plus large histoire d'installer les personnages et l'histoire... donc au lieu d'un OS, tu auras deux chapitres (et la partie vraiment rêve bleu sera dans ce deuxième chapitre). Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Marina Ka-Fai** pour sa correction et avis, et merci aussi à **Mana2702** pour son deuxième avis sur ce premier chapitre !

* * *

Harry Potter, premier du nom, s'ennuyait ferme.

Tous ces défilés royaux, ces discours ennuyants, ces repas qui n'en finissaient pas... il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il ne put ainsi retenir un soupir las – chose qui n'échappa évidement pas à sa tante, qui lui donna un coup de coude discret mais douloureux.

\- Tient toi bien, ordonna-t-elle en chuchotant. Tu fais honte à tous les seigneurs qui sont venus.

C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours fasciné Harry, cette manière dont sa tante se montrait capable de faire des remarques désobligeantes sans donner l'impression au restant des invités qu'elle venait de desserrer les lèvres autrement que pour faire un sourire courtois. _Elle devrait se tourner vers une carrière de ventriloque_, pensa furtivement Harry. _Je devrais lui conseiller lorsque je la chasserais de la cour._

Harry venait en effet de fêter son seizième anniversaire, ce qui avait deux conséquences. Il attendait la première avec impatience : le début de son règne personnel, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ses parents, les regrettées majestés James et Lily de la dynastie Potter, étaient décédés lorsqu'il n'avait pas un an, tués sur le champ de bataille contre des rebelles auto-proclamés Mangemorts. Si leurs rangs avaient été mis en déroute par la mort de leur chef, Voldemort, les pertes avaient aussi été importantes pour le royaume puisqu'il avait dû enterrer son roi et sa reine. Le très jeune Harry, devenu orphelin, était alors également devenu roi – mais à seulement deux mois, il ne fallait guère attendre de ce bambin qu'il puisse assurer une quelconque de ses fonctions royales. La Régence avait alors été confiée à la sœur de feu la reine, lady Pétunia, et à son mari, lord Vernom.

Harry détestait son oncle et sa tante. Bien qu'étant la seule famille qu'il lui restait, les deux ne s'étaient jamais comportés correctement avec lui. Bien sûr, ils n'en montraient rien en public, mais dès que les portes des appartements de la famille royale s'étaient refermées, les choses étaient tout autre. Humiliations, moqueries, rabaissements, les régents avaient tout fait pour briser le jeune prince. Harry les soupçonnait même d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner pour récupérer le trône et en faire ainsi profiter son cousin, Dudley – et il avait la désagréable impression que sans la vigilance de son conseiller personnel Dumbledore et de sa gouvernante Miss Figg, ils seraient parvenus à leurs fins.

Mais malgré toutes leurs tentatives, les années étaient passées, et Harry avait enfin atteint son seizième anniversaire. Ce qui signifiait que dans une année, il en aurait enfin dix-sept – et ainsi qu'il pourrait enfin mettre fin à la Régence et régner par lui-même.

Si la tâche lui paraissait certes colossale, la première décision qu'il prendrait en tant que roi lui apparaissait limpide : exiler son oncle et sa tante. Et à voir comment ces derniers se montraient particulièrement à cran ces derniers temps, ils avaient parfaitement compris son souhait.

_Tant pis pour eux_, pensait Harry._ S'ils s'étaient bien comportés, je les aurais gardés à la cour._

Mais pour appliquer cette belle résolution, Harry devait encore survivre une année. À commencer par ce dîner, mortellement ennuyeux.

**.**

C'était la deuxième conséquence de son seizième anniversaire – une conséquence dont il aurait aimé se passer par ailleurs, mais qu'il savait inéducable : son mariage.

Pour les jeunes gens royaux, seize ans marquait le début de ce que la cour appelait « la recherche amoureuse » - Harry lui qualifiait tout cela de « mascarade commerciale », puisqu'elle consistait à chercher une promise qui apporterait par l'union au royaume une alliance solide, des terres, des forces militaires... Cela révoltait le jeune roi. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de mariage, mais voulait naïvement choisir la personne avec qui il partagerait sa vie.

Mais il était également conscient de la précarité de sa situation : tout jeune roi placé dans l'ombre de ses parents et que nombreux étaient à vouloir l'éliminer, Harry devait assurer sa position. Et cela passait malheureusement par un mariage – l'idéal étant que celui arrive avant son accession au trône, pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur ce dernier, une reine à ses côtés.

Et il ne parlait même pas de l'héritier qu'il devrait avoir le plus rapidement possible.

C'était donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'était présenté au dîner royal, donné une semaine après son anniversaire – officiellement chacun était venu pour célébrer le prince, mais officieusement tous les seigneurs tenaient à lui présenter une jeune femme de leur famille, espérant faire de celle-ci la prochaine reine. Harry avait ainsi été obligé de voir des pères, des frères, des cousins, vendre leur relation comme... comme un morceau de viande. Cette comparaison le révoltait, mais Harry n'en voyait pas d'autres pour qualifier ce marchandage à peine dissimulé. Il en était désespéré – si encore avait-il pu parler personnellement aux jeunes femmes qu'on lui présentait, toute cette mascarade aurait peut-être pu avoir un quelconque intérêt ! Mais tous ces nobles ne semblaient pas avoir compris que leurs filles pouvaient penser et parler par elles-mêmes et monopolisaient ainsi toute la conversation, ce qui l'empêchait d'échanger avec celles-ci.

Oui, vraiment, Harry s'ennuyait.

Pire. Il en avait marre.

Vraiment, vraiment marre.

De toute cette cour, cette hypocrisie, ces schémas obsolètes. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être à une place qui ne lui correspondait pas. Porter la couronne, agir pour le bien de son peuple, oui.

La vie à la cour et ses intrigues, pas du tout.

Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir l'un sans l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est justement cette réalisation qui lui fit prendre une décision. Une décision folle, qui aurait des conséquences inattendues tant pour lui que pour le royaume, une décision qu'il sentait nécessaire : s'il ne pouvait tout avoir en même temps, il se séparerait d'une chose. Sa couronne. Pas définitivement bien sûr – juste un jour. Un seul jour, où pendant ces quelques heures volées, il poserait sa couronne, cesserait d'être Harry I Potter, pour n'être qu'une ombre parmi les autres.

Oui, son plan était parfait. Juste quelques heures, c'était tout ce qu'il s'octroierait. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien se passer d'extraordinaire en si peu de temps ?

Ça, c'est ce qu'il croyait, avant qu'il ne rencontre Drago.

**oOoOo**

Drago n'avait pas toujours été le voleur des rues qu'il était désormais. Dans un temps très lointain, il était l'héritier d'une grande famille, celle des Malefoy. Il avait passé ses premières années d'existence dans un véritable manoir, choyé et aimé, vivant comme un prince – et cela aurait pu continuer, si le passé de son père n'avait pas été percé à jour, ainsi que l'effroyable vérité qu'il abritait.

Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort – c'est-à-dire, un traître. Les représailles contre les suiveurs de Voldemort avaient été très violentes et Lucius avait été exécuté sans forme de procès. Sa femme et son fils avaient eu la vie sauve, mais avaient été dépossédés de tous leurs biens. Narcissa Malfoy avait alors abandonné son nom de famille et était montée vers Godric's Hollow pour se réfugier dans l'anonymat de la ville. Grâce à l'agilité de ses doigts de fée, elle avait réussi à trouver un emploi en tant que couturière, et pendant quelques années, les choses s'étaient améliorées pour le fils et la mère. Mais cette dernière était décédée des froids d'un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, et le jeune Drago s'était retrouvé seul au monde à dix ans.

Seul – pas tout à fait. Il était toujours entouré de créanciers qui lui réclamaient des remboursements de dettes et de loyer qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'honorer. Alors devant la menace d'un placement en foyer d'accueil pour orphelins (et Merlin savait que ces établissements n'avaient rien d'un foyer et encore moins d'un accueil) voire de prison, Drago avait tout simplement fui. Il n'avait emporté avec lui qu'une besace contenant quelques habits, un ruban ayant appartenu à sa mère, des provisions et s'était élancé à la conquête de la ville et de ses rues mal famées.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il survivait ainsi, commettant larcin sur larcin, vivant au jour le jour, ne se préoccupant rien d'autre que d'échapper aux marchands qu'il dérobait. Sa vie était loin d'être idéale, mais elle lui convenait tout de même – il n'avait ni maître ni contraintes, faisant ce qu'il voulait.

Et puis, il n'était pas seul. Cinq ans auparavant, il s'était lié d'amitié avec une fouine espiègle, et aujourd'hui Abu et lui étaient inséparables.

Oui, sa vie et la routine qu'il avait développé lui convenaient parfaitement et il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Harry Potter, premier du nom.

**oOoOo**

Une cape émeraude dissimulant son visage, Harry s'aventurait dans le dédale des échoppes de Godric's Hollow. Aujourd'hui était jour de marché, et en plus des habituels magasins, une foule de stands éphémères prenaient place dans les rues bondées. Jamais Harry n'avait été plongé dans une telle foule – d'ordinaire, il s'adressait à elle depuis le balcon royal, et celui-ci était placé si loin et si haut qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être dans les mêmes sphères. Pour la première fois, il était bousculé de toutes part, houspillé par des passants pressés, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il trouvait une certaine tranquillité à l'anonymat que la foule lui conférait.

Alors qu'il dépassait une échoppe d'objets attrapes touristes, il aperçut un petit garçon pleurer près d'un étal de fruits. Sans réfléchir, Harry s'approcha du stand pour lui donner une pomme rouge, et avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement considérer la situation, le gamin avait détalé alors que le marchand lui demandait s'il avait de quoi payer.

\- Euh... fut tout ce que put balbutier Harry, essayant de retarder le moment où il devrait admettre que non, il n'avait pas de quoi payer.

C'était complètement idiot, mais lorsqu'il avait aperçu le petit garçon, il s'était revu au même âge, pleurant dans sa chambre alors que son oncle et sa tante le forçait à jeûner soi-disant « pour son bien », il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se contrôler. Il se retrouvait maintenant à crier alors que le marchand plaquait sa main sur les dures planches de bois – Harry avait beau tenter de s'expliquer, cela n'allait pas empêcher la lame tranchante de s'abattre et...

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Excusez mon demi-frère, il ne sait pas bien ce qu'il fait.

**.**

Drago était en train de manger un bout du pain qu'il venait de voler lorsqu'_il_ l'aperçut.

Un adolescent de son âge, visiblement perdu et désorienté, qui n'était pas fichu de faire deux pas sans être bousculé, manifestement maladroit devant tant de gens – une personne qui n'était pas habituée à ce genre de foule, donc.

Autrement dit, une personne de la noblesse.

Dans une autre vie, Drago aurait pu être comme lui, effrayé de la foule tout en étant désireuse de la côtoyer. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient – merci Père – Drago lui, contrôlait ces rues, ces passants, ces murs. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, il était entre la lame du marchand volé et la main brune de l'inconnu.

Le blond ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait poussé à s'élancer au secours de l'autre homme. Sa partie Je-suis-un-voyou-dur-à-cuire se disait qu'en lui sauvant la vie (ou du moins la main), l'autre lui serait redevable – et il était toujours intéressant d'avoir un noble dans la poche qui aurait des services à lui rendre.

Une autre partie de lui-même, celle qui s'efforçait d'enfouir un peu plus profondément à chaque seconde qui l'éloignait du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur le brun, c'était que celui-ci était particulièrement beau. C'était une raison totalement ridicule, mais lorsque Drago avait aperçu l'homme se déplaçant dans les ruelles animées, toutes ses pensées avaient été dirigées uniquement vers lui. Et lorsqu'il avait vu que ce joli corps (qui était entièrement caché par une cape certes, mais Drago avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses), le blond n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'une telle merveille soit abîmée.

Enfin, ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, et en resterait à la première explication du « tu m'es redevable désormais ».

Enfin, pour que le brun puisse lui être redevable, il fallait déjà qu'il s'en sortent vivants et en un seul morceau.

Drago compléta alors son mensonge en agrippant l'inconnu par les épaules – qu'il avait finement musclées, il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé – et dit :

\- Je vous prie de nous excuser. Mon demi-frère est un peu dérangé.

Drago pouvait sentir le regard perplexe (« demi-frère ? ») et légèrement vexé (« dérangé ? ») de l'autre, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Suis-moi, lui chuchota-t-il avant de se tourner vers le marchand : oui, il est un peu toqué. Il n'arrête pas de prendre les chiens errants pour son parrain, et notre fouine domestique pour le roi.

À cela, l'autre se mit à genoux devant Abu en déclamant haut et fort :

\- Oh, Majesté, chaque jour qui passe vous rend encore plus merveilleuse.

À ce moment là, Drago cru avoir gagné la partie, le marchand ayant un air de compassion sur le visage. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient doucement à s'éloigner de l'étal, un fracas se fit entendre : Abu avait laissé tomber ses larcins.

\- Au voleur ! s'écria fortement le marchand.

\- Cours ! cria Drago.

Le trio s'engagea alors dans une course poursuite haletante, et Drago se surpris à penser que pour un noble, l'adolescent était en une forme physique très impressionnante. Toute sa maladresse s'était envolée alors qu'ils échappaient à leurs poursuivants.

Oui, vraiment, c'était étonnant.

Mais Drago était loin d'être au bout de ses surprises avec l'inconnu – surtout lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, sa royale majesté et souverain du royaume !

Mais cela, Drago ne le savait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de courir à en perdre le souffle, le bel adolescent à ses côtés, aussi rouge que lui. Aussi fatigué, aussi inquiet quant à la conclusion de leur fuite, mais manifestement aussi paradoxalement heureux que lui de vivre cela.

* * *

_**Petit mot (de fin) :** j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vous donne rendez-vous le 11 février pour la suite. D'ici là, donnez moi votre avis sur le début, et n'oubliez pas : si vous voulez passer vous aussi une commande, ça se passe en review ou sur le forum ! _


	2. Bon, tu viens ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) :** Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec la suite... et non la fin, puisqu'il y aura un troisième chapitre, prévu pour le 12 mars.

_Merci à **Lassa, Brigitte26, Marina** et **AngeLunaBlack** pour leurs reveiws sur le premier chapitre ! _

Et un énorme merci à **Coraline,** pour ses conseils avisés à propos de cette suite.

* * *

Le souffle court, Harry tentait de reprendre sa respiration, chose qui ne semblait pas gagnée à en juger par son cœur qui tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine. En face de lui, l'autre adolescent n'avait pas l'air d'être dans un meilleur état. Difficilement, Harry parvint à rassembler suffisamment de souffle pour demander :

\- Tu... tu crois qu'on les a semé ?

D'ordinaire, Harry ne se serait jamais permis de tutoyer quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, mais il supposait que de fuir la police ensemble faisait partie des événements qui pouvait conduire à tutoyer quelqu'un. L'autre ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa familiarité car répondit en se redressant péniblement :

\- Je crois.

Un moment de silence passa, où chacun termina de calmer sa respiration heurtée, avant qu'Harry ne le brise pour dire :

\- Merci. Pour tout à l'heure.

Le blond haussa les épaules l'air de dire « c'était absolument rien ». Maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêtés de courir et qu'Harry n'avait plus à craindre pour sa main, il put observer plus attentivement l'adolescent à ses côtés. Un peu plus grand que lui (et Harry tâcha d'ignorer la petite voix en lui qui lui disait « en même temps, ce n'est pas bien compliqué »), les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et une carrure finement dessinée, il était particulièrement beau. Mais ce qui était le plus fascinant chez lui, c'était ses yeux, qu'il avait d'un étrange gris hypnotisant et dont il ne parvenait à détacher le regard. Au bout de longs instants, Harry pris conscience de la fixade qu'il venait de faire et se détourna, rougissant. Il demanda pour dissiper sa gêne :

\- Et alors... tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Drago, répondit-il. Et toi ?

\- Ha... Albert. Albert Runcorn.

L'autre leva un sourcil, manifestement peu convaincu par son mensonge, mais ne posa pas plus de question, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. À la place, il se contenta de dire :

\- Tu as faim ?

Ce fut lorsqu'il posa la question qu'Harry réalisa que oui, il avait faim. Il fit un sourire hésitant en répondant par l'affirmative, et suivi Draco dans les rues sombres. Après s'être engagés dans une demeure étriquée et montés quelques escaliers, ils arrivèrent à un étage sombre où s'entassaient sur le sol sale quelques vêtements et livres. Dans un coin trônait un lit qui semblait autrefois avoir été doté de baldaquins, et le long de l'autre mur était occupé par deux chaises et une table.

La politesse aurait qualifié l'ensemble de spartiate ou austère, tandis que la neutralité aurait préféré le très juste « misérable ».

Et pourtant Harry se sentait étrangement bien dans cette ruine qui ne mériterait même pas le nom d'appartement. La pièce était en effet bien loin des fastes et du confort de sa propre chambre, mais elle en était paradoxalement plus chaleureuse. La chambre d'Harry, comme le reste du palais, était chaudement impersonnelle – alors que le nid de Draco était intime. Sur la couverture trouée était disposée un petit ensemble qui était manifestement destiné à la fouine – Abu si Harry avait bien entendu – qui servait de compagnon au blond. Sur la table branlante prenaient place quelques dessins, et au-delà de la forte odeur d'humidité et de misère propre aux bas-fonds, régnait dans la pièce l'odeur chaleureusement inimitable que traduisait le sentiment d'être chez soi.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour trouver un endroit qui lui procurerait la même sensation.

Sentant une montée de nostalgie pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu, il se racla la gorge, et demanda, assez bêtement :

\- Donc... c'est ici que tu vis ?

\- Et oui ! répondit Drago en tournant sur lui même assez théâtralement. Bienvenue à la Cabane Hurlante, mon humble chez moi.

\- La cabane hurlante ? répéta Harry.

Pour tout réponse, Drago se dirigea vers un reste d'une teinture qui avait été sans nulle doute autrefois précieuse et à laquelle il n'avait tout d'abord prêté attention. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, celle-ci représentait un arbre dont les longues branches tortueuses abritait des médaillons, dont certains étaient brûlés. Ceux intacts abritaient des portraits. S'agissait-il de la famille ou de l'entourage de Drago ? Le blond n'accorda en tout cas guère d'importance à l'ouvrage puisqu'il le souleva sitôt arrivé à sa hauteur pour dévoiler une porte. Ils montèrent alors une nouvelle volée de marches, qui débouchèrent finalement sur un toit terrasse.

Harry resta bouche-bée par la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ainsi en hauteur, la ville s'offrait à lui, une ville différente de celle qui connaissait, toute propre, rangée, _sécurisée,_ oppressante de règles. La version qu'il en avait ici était étrange, presque _étrangère,_ remplie de bâtiments curieux et bancals, de bruits, d'agitations, de coins et recoins.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour exclamer son ravissement, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra sur le toit, produisant un son comme Harry n'avait jamais entendu. Les cheveux définitivement emmêlés, il se tourna vers Drago qui l'observait, moqueur :

\- La Cabane Hurlante, répondit-il alors.

Comme pour appuyer sa démonstration, le vent se leva de nouveau, hurlant une nouvelle fois sur les toits, si fort qu'il fit presque s'envoler Harry qui, contrairement à Drago, n'était pas resté à couvert. Alors qu'il était projeté vers le blond, le jeune roi se mit à rire en répétant :

\- La cabane hurlante, en effet...

**.**

Assit sur une des deux chaises de la cambre, cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il mastiquait le même morceau de pain dans l'espoir de le faire ramollir et de pouvoir le manger sans se casser une dent. Drago, qui était dans le même cas de lui, le regardait faire en étant visiblement amusé par la situation.

\- J'imagine que ça doit te changer par rapport à tes repas habituels, finit-il par lancer en riant. Vous devez manger des trucs plus comestibles dans vos palais de nobles.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? grimaça Harry avant de préciser : que je suis noble ?

\- Oui. Ça se voit à peu près autant que la beauté de mes cheveux.

Harry ne put déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non en vantant ainsi sa chevelure – dans tous les cas, il devait bien admettre que celle-ci était en effet magnifique.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensées ?_

C'est toujours perdu dans ses pensées qu'il rajouta :

\- Mais crois le où non, ça ne change pas beaucoup de mes repas habituels. Enfin, ceux que je prenais enfant.

\- Quoi, tes parents étaient radins ? railla Drago.

\- Pas tout à fait. Ils sont morts quand j'étais enfant. Ce sont mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé. Et eux sont radins. Entre autres choses. Comme le fait qu'ils ne m'aiment pas du tout et qu'ils m'ont souvent nourri au pain sec à l'eau.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé.

Harry leva les épaules dans sa un geste qui se voulait nonchalant mais Drago ne fut guère dupe.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuit ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux. Maintenant, je me fiche bien de ces deux personnes.

\- J'avoue que j'ai dû mal à comprendre. Si ton oncle et ta tante te font ni chaud ni froid et que ce n'est pas pour eux que tu es parti, pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir un peu de liberté.

À cela, Drago éclata de rire.

\- De _liberté_ ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Mais tu as de l'argent et l'argent est le moteur de ce monde. Grâce à ça tu peux avoir ce que tu veux, et faire ce que tu veux.

\- Au contraire. Je... j'étouffe. L'argent... c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement utile, il serait idiot de dire le contraire. Mais cela ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Et la mienne me donne l'impression... d'étouffer. On attend de moi des choses qui m'écrase complètement.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à se confier à l'adolescent ainsi. Ce dernier lui avait certe sauvé la main – et probablement la vie – avant de le nourrir, mais quand même ! À peine trois heures auparavant, il ne le connaissait pas, et voilà qu'il lui confiait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à ses plus proches conseillers comme Dumbledore.

Mais peut-être était-ce parce que ces derniers étaient proches de lui qu'ils ne pouvaient libérer son cœur. Même ses meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, n'oubliaient jamais qu'ils s'adressaient au roi Harry, le Survivant de la dynastie Potter. Alors qu'ici, avec Drago, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un anonyme, certes noble, mais noble comme tant d'autres. Ici et maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de parler comme l'adolescent perdu qu'il était, et non comme un roi.

Alors Harry continua de se confier, presque en chuchotant à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la véracité des propos qu'il tenait :

\- Toute ma vie, j'ai été élevé pour reprendre le domaine familial, me comporter en noble. Je fais ce que l'on attend de moi, tout simplement. Mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de me demander ce que moi, je voulais de moi. De ma vie. Et je crois qu'il devenait urgent que je commence à vivre par moi-même. Pour savoir ce que je voulais. Je... j'étais écrasé de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir.

\- Et maintenant... tu sais ? demanda Drago doucement en voyant que le brun avait terminé son monologue.

\- Je crois oui. Même si c'est un rôle que l'on m'a imposé, je l'aime. Je veux veiller sur les gens dont j'aurais la responsabilité. Mais je crois que je referai quelques fugues nocturnes de temps en temps, pour ne plus jamais oublier qu'au delà de ce que je représente, j'existe moi aussi.

Drago hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là – du moins, Harry l'espérait. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas paraître ingrat de la vie devant le blond. Celui-ci se racla la gorge :

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu vas partir, alors.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Mais encore une fois... merci. Pour... pour la main et... le reste. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Drago mourait d'envie de répondre « en m'embrassant ». D'ordinaire, il l'aurait très certainement fait - il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait. Quand il était intéressé par quelqu'un, il le lui disait. Si la personne était intéressée également, cela promettait un joyeux moment. Si non, et bien Drago acceptait cette réponse, et se remettait bien rapidement de cette déconvenue passagère. Mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'Albert lui aurait refusé un baiser, et que son cœur se serait brisé de l'entendre.

Alors à la place, il répondit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai quelque chose quand on se reverra.

Il avait l'air si confiant qu'Harry n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne se reverraient très certainement plus jamais. Il se contenta d'accepter que Drago le raccompagne jusqu'à des rues « plus sécurisées ». Là, ils échangèrent une poignée de main, et Harry observa la silhouette fluette redevenir une ombre parmi les autres.

Lorsque celle-ci disparu totalement, il inspira pour se donner du courage, et se dirigea vers le palais, où il fut accueillit par les Aurors (Armée Ultra Royale Obligée du Roi), manifestement furieux de son escapade mais qui se contentèrent d'un poli « majesté, vous êtes de retour » et de s'incliner devant lui.

Il brûlait d'envie de répondre "manifestement", mais se contenta d'un "oui" terriblement las.

**oOoOo**

Une semaine était passée depuis son aventure, et si Dumbledore l'avait longuement sermonné sur la dangerosité de son geste (et si quelque chose vous était arrivé?), les choses avaient repris leur cours normal - peut-être en mieux. Harry se trouvait beaucoup plus efficace dans ses tâches, comme si avoir enfin pu prendre du temps pour lui lui permettait de se concentrer maintenant pleinement à ces activités royales. Le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait s'éclipser une nouvelle fois du palais lorsque les choses deviendraient trop oppressantes l'aidaient également beaucoup à tenir le coup.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un seul point négatif.

Drago.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'adolescent de la tête. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il faisait, s'il trouvait de quoi manger, si ses couvertures trouées parvenaient à protéger son corps de l'hiver qui arrivait. Il avait même parfois d'avoir l'impression de le voir - comme ce soir où, regardant distraitement le dehors allongé dans son lit, les ombres nocturnes des arbres prenaient la silhouette de l'objet de toutes ses préoccupations et qui...

_Attendez._

Harry devait être en train de rêver._ Mais... est-ce..._ Il se leva précipitamment pour sortir sur la large terrasse donnant sur sa chambre, et réalisa l'impensable : les ombres nocturnes des arbres ne prenaient pas la forme de Drago.

Drago était bel et bien là, devant lui, négligement appuyé sur la rambarde de marbre, flottant dans le vide. Harry ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : voir le blond devant lui, ou que celui-ci flotte sous ses yeux.

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à balbutier autre chose qu'un « que... ? » incrédule, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'éleva pour le rejoindre sur son côté de terrasse. Harry put alors voir qu'il s'était trompé : le blond de flottait par dans le vide, mais sur un tapis.

Ce qui n'était guère plus censé.

\- Bon, tu viens ?

\- Hein ?

Bien. Au moins il avait dépassé le stade du « que...? ». Mais Drago allait manifestement devoir prendre les devants :

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais fuguer de temps en temps. Tu sais, pour pas t'oublier, ce genre de truc. Donc je te propose une fugue. Mais attention. Une fugue de première catégorie, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il devrait demander quelque chose du genre de « comment es-tu arrivé ici ? », « comment tu m'as retrouvé ? » ou bien « comment arrives-tu à rendre normal le fait que tu débarques devant ma chambre en volant pour me proposer de fuguer avec toi alors qu'on s'est vu cinq heures il y a une semaine ? », mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut :

\- Une fugue sur... sur une carpette ?

\- Hé ! s'indigna Drago (_et Harry aurait pu jurer que la carpette s'indigna également. Mais les carpettes ne pouvaient pas s'indigner, non?_). C'est un tapis volant. Un peu de respect.

\- Désolé. Désolé. Tapis volant.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. De même qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui le poussa à s'assoir aux côtés de Drago sur la carpette.

Pardon. Tapis volant.

Tapis _volant._

Il devait être en train de rêver.

\- Tu... tu es sûr que ça va... s'envoler ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu me fait confiance ? demanda Drago, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, surpris par sa propre assurance.

\- Bien. Alors accroche toi.

\- Pourq... aaaaaaaaah !

La carpette – tapis volant – venait de démarrer et en un instant, Harry se retrouva à voler dans les airs.

Drago avait raison.

Ça, c'était une fugue de première catégorie.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** pour celles et ceux qui ne l'auraient pas replacés, Albert Runcorn c'est le nom de l'employé dont Harry prend l'identité pour infiltrer le Ministère dans le septième tome._

_Aller, la carpet... herm, le tapis magique est enfin arrivé, nous irons chanter du rêve bleu au prochain chapitre. J'espère vous y revoir ! **Et n'oubliez pas : vous pouvez passer commande à tout moment ! Pour cela il vous suffit de le dire en review, ou bien sur le forum.**_

_Bonne soirée !_


	3. Tu as peur, Potter ?

**Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) :** Bonjour ! Et voici la suite / fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_Merci à **Marina, Brigitte26, Prims, AnnaMerteuil **et **AngeLunaBlack** pour leurs reveiws sur le premier chapitre ! Et c'est un peu en retard (j'ai du changer de jour de publication) mais bonne fête Prims !_

* * *

La ville s'ouvrait sous ses yeux à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le ciel étoilé. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation – comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'il était littéralement en train de voler dans les airs ? Il aurait pu en être terrifié, s'il n'était pas aussi enivrée de la sensation de folie libératrice qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il devait avoir l'air particulièrement extasié (jolie euphémisme pour dire niaisement content), parce que lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Drago le regardait d'une curieuse expression qui mélangeait amusement et gentille consternation.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Harry, trop heureux pour être vexé.

\- Rien, répondit le blond. On dirait juste un enfant de trois ans qui découvre le monde.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas une carp... tapis volant, rectifia-t-il en sentant le maudit engin faire un dangereux soubresaut à l'entente de l'insulte.

\- Tu peux l'appeler Nimbus, si tu as tant de mal à dire tapis volant, proposa gentiment Drago voyant la peine du brun.

Celui-ci fit un rapide sourire pour le remercier, et retourna à sa contemplation béate. Tout autour flottaient des nuages, et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour les toucher, ceux-ci étaient aussi doux que les poils d'Hedwige, sa chouette. Alors qu'ils prenaient peu à peu de l'altitude, ils se rapprochaient littéralement des étoiles, qui scintillaient de mille feux. C'était un spectacle comme il n'en avait jamais connu et que tous les feux d'artifice du monde ne parviendraient jamais à égaler.

Mais malgré l'éclat des astres, la densité et profondeur du ciel était le plus saisissant. L'horizon entier était devenu bleu – bleu à la fois marine, azur, léger et mate suivant l'altitude ou encore l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils évoluaient. Plongé dans ce ciel aux horizons infinis, il se sentait petit, si petit qu'il en paraissait insignifiant devant cet univers qui s'offrait à lui. Et contrairement à ce dont on aurait pu s'attendre, Harry en retira un grand apaisement.

Ici il n'était pas roi, ni même humain – il n'était que poussière d'étoile.

Sous le ciel de cristal, il se sentait si léger, libre et calme qu'il en murmura :

\- On dirait un rêve bleu...

\- Un « rêve bleu » ? répéta Drago, qui avait entendu.

\- Oui... Nous sommes en train de voler. C'est clairement un rêve devenu réalité. Et le ciel est si bleu que... c'est un rêve bleu.

\- Quel poète, railla le blond.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel (dans le ciel?) et répondit :

\- Ne te moque pas. Je suis sûr que ça ferait une très bonne chanson.

Harry s'était attendu à se que Drago se moque de lui, qui lui fasse un sourire poli ou bien à dire « mais bien sûr » sarcastique, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il commence à chanter :

_\- Je vais t'offrir un monde, aux mille et une splendeurs. Dis moi Altesse n'as tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur ? Je vais ouvrir tes yeux aux délices et aux merveilles de ce voyage en plein ciel au pays du rêve bleu... Ce rêve bleu ! C'est un nouveau monde en couleur, où personne ne nous dit « c'est interdit de croire encore au bonheur »_

Harry ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce qu'il suive le blond et commence à chanter :

_\- Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux. Pour moi c'est fabuleux, quand dans les cieux, nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux..._

_\- Faisons ce rêve bleu à deuuuux !_

Les deux garçons continuèrent de chanter à cours de métaphores étoilées, jusqu'à ce que Drago murmure :

_\- Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux..._

_\- Aux mille nuits..._

_\- Qui durera..._

_\- Pour toi et moi..._

Et qu'ils terminent en murmurant ensemble :

_\- Toute la vie..._

Et qu'Harry pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le blond rigole, le jette du tapis dans le lac que celui-ci survolait, voir à ce qu'il recule vivement, dégoûté par son acte. Il ne s'était en revanche pas attendu à ce qu'il l'attrape par la taille et prolonge le baiser.

En revanche, il l'avait ardemment espéré. Et à en juger par la réaction du corps de Drago, lui aussi. Il recula alors pour prendre son souffle et fixa le blond quelques instants, qui souffla en haussant un sourcil :

\- Tu as peur, Potter ?

\- Tu aimerai, Dra... Attend un peu. Tu connais mon nom ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher dans ta chambre. Faudrait avoir un sacré coup de bol pour débarquer comme ça dans ta chambre sans connaître ton nom.

À question idiote, réponse idiote.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ? rectifia le brun.

\- Brun, lunettes rondes, cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ça court pas les rues. Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant puisque littéralement parlant tu as...

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais... pourquoi... pourquoi tu as fait semblant de suivre mon mensonge ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- T'avais l'air un peu paumé.

Façon très raccourcie pour dire « je voulais que tu me sois redevable mais j'ai changé d'avis parce que tu es vraiment beau, que tu avais l'air d'en avoir sincèrement ras le bol de tout, et que tu m'a ému dans ta détresse ».

Harry leva les sourcils, mais sembla se contenter de l'explication hasardeuse du blond – sûrement sentait-il ce qui se cachait derrière ses propos. Il se rassit alors sur le tapis volant qui rasait un nouveau lac. Drago l'imita, et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux qu'on reprenne là où on était ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

\- Et... et qu'on aille plus loin ?

\- Je...

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Drago en voyant son hésitation. On n'est absolument pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. On fait à ton rythme. Si tu veux juste m'embrasser, dis le.

\- Je ne veux pas juste t'embrasser. C'est simplement que... je ne l'ai encore jamais fait.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu ne fasses rien dont tu n'es pas envie. Dis moi simplement si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou que tu veux arrêter.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne put pas ne pas écarquiller les yeux en voyant ce qu'avait sorti de sa poche Drago.

\- Ne jamais sortir sans être couvert, expliqua-t-il un sourire en coin, deux préservatifs dans la main. Et n'oublie pas, on arrête dès que l'un d'entre nous le souhaite.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulu arrêter, mais ils furent tout de même interrompu dans leurs activités – le tapis volant se retourna sur lui-même, les projetant dans le lac, avant d'aller flotter un peu plus loin.

\- Apparemment, il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à nos ébats, remarqua placidement Drago, essayant de faire fit de l'algue qu'il avait dans ses cheveux trempés.

\- Ou plutôt de les supporter, corrigea Harry.

Et puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire, ils nagèrent tout deux vers la rive, en s'éclaboussant comme des enfants.

**.**

Harry Potter, premier du nom, s'ennuyait ferme.

Tous ces sermons, ces discours politiques, ces défilés incessants et ces cœurs ininterrompus... Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il se retint toutefois de pousser un soupir las, tant l'instant était solennel. Et surtout, tant il l'avait ardemment attendu. Au bout d'un temps interminable, Dumbledore prononça finalement les mots tant espérés :

\- En ce 31 juillet 1997, je proclame Harry James Potter, premier du nom, roi d'Angleterre. Longue vie au roi !

L'exclamation fut reprise par la foule au pied du palais, constituée par les milliers et milliers de personnes qui s'étaient déplacées pour assister au couronnement. Lorsqu'Harry sortit sur le balcon pour saluer la foule, celle-ci rugit d'avantage, criant viva, bravo et autres félicitations. Harry ne parvenait à croire qu'il était réellement en train de vivre ce moment – après toutes ces années de complots, de menaces, de tentatives d'empoisonnement, il était enfin parvenu à s'asseoir sur le trône. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles sous prétextes qu'il embrassait un règne personnel mais l'absence de son oncle et sa tante, exilés un mois auparavant après qu'une de leur énième tentative d'assassinat ait été dévoilée, rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Et notamment pour ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.

\- Merci à tous, commença-t-il à parler. Je vous remercie de votre présence pour cet événement, mais également pour la confiance que vous avez placé en moi. Je vous assure que je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas la décevoir, et ce en continuant les actions déjà commencées, notamment dans l'achèvement de l'hôpital de Saint-Mangouste afin de permettre à tous les meilleurs soins, mais également de l'école de Poudlard, afin que chacun puisse avoir accès à une éducation digne de ce nom.

Les propos furent accueillis par des vivats de joie, qu'Harry accepta avec un sourire. Ce sourire cachait toutefois une inquiétude : seraient-ils toujours contents lors de sa prochaine annonce ? Sûrement que non – et Harry aurait dans ce cas connu le règne le plus court de l'histoire. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins, il serait retenu dans les livres pour quelque chose. De peu glorieux certes, mais pour quelque chose.

\- J'en viens maintenant à l'annonce que nombre d'entre vous doivent attendre : l'annonce de ma reine, que je vous avez promis pour le jour de mon couronnement.

La foule retint son souffle, attendant ardemment la révélation. Les hypothèses étaient allées bon train – Harry I allait-il épouser sa meilleure amie, Hermione ? Ou bien Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami ? Peut-être même épouserait-il une princesse dans un autre royaume, comme la très jolie Fleur Delacour ?

Mais lorsqu'Harry prononça le nom, un murmure d'incompréhension parcouru la foule.

_Drago_.

Drago. Qui était-ce ? Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Drago – et attendez.

Drago, c'était un prénom de garçon, ça.

L'incompréhension fit place aux rumeurs paniquées dans la foule, qui fut finalement coupée court lorsque l'objet de tous les bruits sorti de la foule sur un tapis volant, pour aller se poser près du jeune roi, qui lui prit la main. _C'est le moment où tout peut basculer_, pensa Harry.

\- Je sais que cette annonce n'est pas vraiment orthodoxe, dit-il fermement pour faire taire la foule. Je n'épouserai pas une reine, mais un roi. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer un homme. Mais j'ai rencontré Drago, et je ne pouvais plus envisager de vivre sans lui. L'amour ne s'explique pas toujours. Parfois il est si saisissant, vrai et profond, qu'il vous saute aux yeux sans que vous puissiez rien faire pour l'éviter. Alors, vous acceptez vos sentiments. En espérant que les autres les acceptent également pour ce qu'ils sont : simplement deux peaux qui se touchent, deux lèvres qui se pressent, et deux âmes qui s'aiment. Ni plus ni moins.

Comme il s'en était douté, un silence accueillit son annonce. Il fut coupé par Dumbledore :

\- C'est tout à fait louable et acceptable, votre Majesté. Mais comment faire pour la succession ?

\- Nous adopterons. Des miliers d'enfants ont besoin d'un foyer, et nous serons ravis d'en fournir un à quelques uns de ces pauvres malheureux.

\- C'est un beau geste, mais ils ne seront pas de votre sang...

\- Mais ils auront nos valeurs, notre amour. Ce qui est plus important. J'ai grandi avec mon oncle et ma tante, avec qui je partageais mon sang. Et pourtant, ceux-ci ont tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Ceux qui ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis, soucieux et protecteur de mon peuple, c'est vous, Dumbledore. C'est aussi Madame Figgs, Minerva McGonagall, et tant d'autres qui ne partageaient avec moi rien d'autre que de l'amour et des valeurs. C'est cela, une famille. De la confiance, de l'attention, du partage. Et cela, n'importe qui portant de l'amour en soi peut le donner.

Il termina son monologue pantelant de lyrisme mais de sincérité, guettant la réaction des gens l'entourant. Dumbledore le pris alors dans ses bras, lui murmurant « je suis si fier de toi ». Des applaudissements solitaires furent alors émis de la foule, rapidement repris par un plus grand nombre. Harry pouvait voir que tous ne suivaient pas cet élan, mais ce n'était pas grave – les choses ne pouvaient pas être acceptées en un claquement de doigt.

Il avait Drago et ses fidèles alliés à ses côtés, et de ce fait, il pourrait tout accomplir.

* * *

_**Mot de fin :** je voulais partir dans un truc dramatique, mais finalement un peu de fluff et de joie de temps en temps, c'est cool non ? Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. J'en publierai peut-être des missing moments ou des bonus, n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui vous intéresserai. _

_Et comme toujours : n'hésitez pas à passer commande ! Bonne journée à vous en tout cas._


End file.
